


Almost Paradise

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Camille finds herself a bit tied up after picking the wrong fight with Richard, and she has to admit that she actually likes it.
Relationships: Camille Bordey/Richard Poole
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Almost Paradise

The silken ties are not entirely unpleasant on her skin, but combined with the blindfold they provide a level of restraint and dare she say dependency that Camille is not used to. All because she had to go and run her mouth.

  
Earlier in the week the Saint Marie police force had been called to a scene with a female victim who was found nude, bound and blindfolded, much the same as Camille is now. The one major difference being that this woman had also been stabbed multiple times, clearly by a sexual partner.

  
At this point Camille had made her first mistake. She'd questioned why a woman wouldn't see red flags from a man who clearly just wanted her to be a still object he could stick his dick in. Much to her surprise, the person who had argued with her assessment had been Richard who had insisted, far too quickly for an outsider, that when done correctly it was about forcing a woman to use senses other than sight and touch and elevating her pleasure in the process.

  
Her curiosity had been piqued until she'd uttered the fateful phrase, "Prove it." Of course she couldn't have simply asked him out in the way that a normal woman would. She'd had to cut straight to the chase with outright asking him to prove most men who bound and blindfolded their lovers did not want to murder them.

  
To be fair, once Richard had gotten over the initial shock, he'd been incredibly courteous. He'd first asked her to confirm that she knew what she was asking. Then there had been a very long discussion about how any sexual contact would signify the start of a romantic relationship because he refused to engage in a no strings attached one. Then had come the purchasing of condoms, with Richard even texting her a picture of the box to make sure she was okay with the brand followed by a romantic lunch and yet another discussion, this time over safe words and outlining exactly what he was allowed to do to her while she was tied up.

  
Now, after these numerous steps have been completed, Camille finds herself in her present state. She certainly doesn't feel like she is about to be pumped and dumped, or worse yet, murdered. However, she does feel a pleasant, breeze prickling over her bare skin and somehow although she cannot see its' source, she feels as if its' touch is far more enjoyable than usual. So much so that she can't help but let out a low gasp.

  
"Are you ready," Richard's voice asks from somewhere nearby.

  
"Yes," Camille nods suddenly feeling her heart flutter with the excitement of what is about to take place.

  
The bed dips as Richard climbs onto it, and then suddenly he is kissing her. He is gentle at first, waiting for her signal to deepen, but as she allows her tongue to probe inside his mouth he suddenly becomes full of passionate fire as his hands roam her body.

  
Soon he pulls his mouth away from hers and begins to leave a trail of hot kisses first down her throat, and then onto her breasts causing her to moan obscenely as she feels arousal already building inside of her. 

  
She knows exactly where she wants his mouth to be, but he seems in no hurry to get there. First one nipple is sucked, and then the other. Then stomach and thighs, both outer and inner are kissed, and only then does she finally feel the hot wetness of his mouth as he sucks at her clit and probes his tongue inside of her.

  
She wants to reach down and grab the back of his head and push his face fully into her, but she cannot, so all she is able to do is whimper and cry out, "Va plus loin." Only belatedly does she realize her request is in the language he refuses to learn. Her brain cannot translate her request into English, so she finds herself praying that he knows exactly what she is asking of him.

  
He does, and as he penetrates her with two fingers while continuing to suck her clit she finds herself moaning and then gasping. She is so close to the edge now that she can barely tolerate the build up. Then suddenly, she is there, riding the waves of ecstasy as he continues to suck and penetrate her until she is left practically moved to tears by the intensity of the orgasm.

  
Finally, he plants a gentle kiss on her inner thigh before again moving upwards. Then his lips are again on hers, allowing her to taste herself in his kiss.

  
Then, for some reason he moves his own body completely away from hers.

  
Camille is only partially ashamed to admit that she whines, and then begs. "Nooo...come back."

  
Richard lets out a low chuckle. "My dear, you are insatiable."

  
Seconds later, something small is placed on the palm of one of her still bound hands. Before she can become confused, Richard forces her to bring her thumb down on the object, finally leading to identification. A wrapped condom. Even though she had just whined for him to continue, he is asking for her clear and obvious consent, and she is all too happy to give it.

  
What feels like an agonizing amount of time later, but must be less than a minute, he is burying himself inside of her.

  
Even the sensation of being thrust into is more euphoric due to the restraints and blindfold and she finds herself uttering what must be her loudest cries of the afternoon, except this time her cries are mingled with his.

  
She doesn't count how long it lasts, she couldn't possibly do so, but she does know that he makes sure that she is allowed to have a second orgasm before he even has his first.

  
When they are both finished, her body sags to the mattress as much as it possibly can with hands still bound to the headboard, but then those are soon free too and the blindfold is removed seconds later.

  
Wordlessly Richard stands up and when Camille is able to slightly turn her head she realizes that he is heading for the bathroom. He must be planning to shower. She really could use a post sex cuddle, but she supposes the man can't be perfect at everything.

  
Except, seconds later he returns. He must have merely been depositing the used condom into the bathroom waste bin. "Would you umm, would you like to crawl under the covers? It feels a bit chilly in here."

  
Camille immediately complies, and Richard joins her almost instantly, his body providing just the right amount of warmth and comfort as he wraps his arms around her waist.  
The twilight reflected sea is just visible through the verandah doors and Camille can't help but smile as she looks out at it. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

  
"Yes, quite. I'd almost be willing to call it paradise."  



End file.
